


Smutty Snippets

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random pairings.  Just tiny glimpses into a smutty situations between various characters (feel free to make pairing requests in the comments). Chapter titles contain pairing info for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sousuke and Rin #1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's kick this off with a little SouRin...or should I say RinSou ;) I leave you in a terrible spot here, but I didn't want to write a full fic. These are snippets! So nothing fully formed, unfortunately.

It’s embarrassing to be on the bed, naked and aroused, propped up on his hands and knees. Rin isn’t sure exactly how to react when Sousuke shifts closer behind him, grabs Rin’s hips, and pulls his backside flush to Sousuke’s groin.  Rin shudders as Sousuke’s cock slides along the crevice of his ass.  It leaves Rin shaking and breathless.  Rin has never really enjoyed being penetrated, and he knows Sousuke won’t until Rin says it’s okay, because they talked about it, but the feeling of Sousuke gliding slickly along, skin against skin, fingers grasping hard and wanting, makes Rin’s legs shaky and him unable to find his breath. 

“You okay?” Sousuke asks, loosening the grip of his fingers and running a soothing hand along Rin’s lower back.

“I’m…fine,” Rin sighs, and it sounds a bit more like a moan than a normal release of air, but that’s okay.  It is fine.  This is _fine._

Sousuke leans forward, draping his body over Rin’s, and he is big and heavy, and he traps Rin and holds him still.

“You’re shaking,” Sousuke murmurs into Rin’s ear.  And it isn’t a lie.

“I’m just horny, get on with it,” Rin snaps, and it might be with a touch too much bite.  He didn’t mean to sound like that.  Rin wants this, heaven help him, he wants this so badly he can hardly think.

Sousuke releases Rin, and he slowly leans back so that he is propped up on his knees, weight on his heels and not on Rin.  “I told you we didn’t have to…”

“Oi, I want to.  I do!” Rin says, and this time he is angry.  Not at Sousuke, not at all, probably at himself for being stupidly embarrassed about being intimate with his best friend.  _Boyfriend._   He is stupidly embarrassed about being intimate with his _boyfriend_.  Rin’s anger softens when he looks back over his shoulder at Sousuke, and sees the surprise and hurt.

“We should stop,” Sousuke says.

“I really don’t want to stop,” Rin mumbles. 

It is a whisper.  It is a plea.  It is the truth.

“Then you take charge.  You do what you’re comfortable with,” Sousuke says as he slumps down onto the mattress, laying on his back, and then he raises a single eyebrow, and it seems to be directed at Rin.  Rin wonders if it is as much of a challenge as he perceives it to be.

Competition and challenges—these are things that always get Rin going, and give him unnatural amounts of courage.  So he says what he has wanted to say since they started this crazy adventure otherwise known as their romantic relationship.

“Fine.” Rin says as he sits up.  “If I want you to blow me?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Sousuke answers, but doesn’t make a move.  The bastard probably knows there is more.

“Or if I want to blow you?”

“I definitely wouldn’t complain,” Sousuke says in that calm, neutral tone that drives Rin crazy at times.

Okay, fine, if Sousuke wants to be like that, Rin will ask for the one thing he really wants but will probably never get. “Or if I want to fuck you?”

“Yeah, sure.  I told you to do what you are comfortable with,” Sousuke says and scoots himself closer to Rin.  He leans forward and presses a kiss to Rin’s lips.  Sousuke’s mouth is soft and pliable, and though he started the kiss, he lets Rin lead.

Rin pulls back, because he can’t really believe Sousuke would be okay with that.  “You’re serious?  You’ll let me fuck you?”

“When did I ever say I wanted to top exclusively?” Sousuke says with a smirk.  “Sounds like too much work.”

Rin can’t help the exasperated sigh he lets out.  “ _You_ are too much work.”  And then he shoves Sousuke down on the mattress and kisses him until Sousuke is breathless. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop loving Rin being shocked that Sousuke wants Rin's dick up his ass. Never. It is my favorite. (Though I love them switch, they will always be switch to me). Also, I might write a snippet about bottoming without being penetrated (because I could totally see one of them not liking it at all). I'm pretty sure it was Greeneyes-softsighs that I discussed how Rin can bottom without being penetrated. I remember vibrators being a huge part of that ;) Hee-hee
> 
> Well, I stalled when I was writing Toss A Penny, and I need to write random stuff to get going again. Please feel free to request pairings or if you have a prompt you'd like me to tackle. Just leave a comment. Please know that the more vague a prompt, the more likely it'll be that I can write it. I do very poorly with specific prompts. I will also let you know if I don't think I can tackle a certain prompt, because I refuse to get anxious and stop writing because I feel overwhelmed by prompts (don't laugh, it has happened to me in the past).


	2. MakoRin #1: MakoRin week, day 2, "Mythical"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Rin thought that Makoto stole his beach rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for MakoRin Week, Day 2: "Mythical"
> 
> Of course I had to go with mermen for the prompt, and somehow it got a little porny. Therefore I'm going to put this fic in my porny ficlet collection. Please enjoy. Warning: Merporn, slightly less than human anatomy (obviously, they are mermen).

The sun is just starting to sink below the horizon as Makoto breaches the water’s surface.  Makoto likes this small cove on the outskirts of his territory.  The beach is littered with boulders recently fallen from the tall cliffside above.  These particular rocks are darker in color, and on summer days they tend to absorb warmth from the sun.  Then, in the cool evenings, much like this evening, when Makoto can be less conspicuous, Makoto pulls himself along the sand so he can lie up against them and enjoy the lingering warmth the rocks store.

That is exactly what Makoto is doing when he hears a call from the water’s edge in the verbal mer-tongue.  It is a language much like human speech, as it contains less of the clicks and whistles that his people use when underwater. 

“That’s my rock,” a sharp voice calls over to him.

Makoto has used this rock many times in the past, and he had never seen another mercreature take claim to it, so he just stares as a brightly colored merman pulls himself to where Makoto is lying on the sand. 

“This is mine,” the other mer clicks at Makoto and then makes an aggressive swish with his ruby-colored tail.

“I…” Makoto shrinks back and hugs his rock.  He likes this rock, but he supposes there is a slightly smaller rock a few yards away that he can use instead of this one.

Makoto drags his body over to the other rock, but the other merman follows him.  Makoto half expects to be swatted away from this rock too, but instead the feisty merman just flushes and looks back at the other rock.

“Oh,” the stranger says in a quiet voice and points at a small etched mark on the top of the rock.  “My mistake.  This one is mine.”

And that is how Makoto Tachibana meets Rin Matsuoka, here on a beach in the middle of summer, after arguing about a rock.  Rin helps Makoto etch a claiming mark into Makoto’s rock, the rock that Rin first claimed as his own, and then the two of them lounge on the cooling sand as the tide washes in.

“It won’t be long before the water breaks these down,” Makoto says as the two of them stare at the sky, watching as the stars start to sprinkle and break through the vast darkness above them.

Merfolk are long-lived, and many outlived the rocks and the seasons of man.  Makoto is young, and after some nosy questions on his part, he discovers that Rin is about the same age as he is.  Rin is known to his fellow pod as a brash, powerful mer.  He announces this to Makoto with a sharp-toothed smirk. 

“You have shark blood in you,” Makoto says with an intrigued grin.  The rocks are almost completely cold now, so the two of them slip back into the shallows and let the tide’s waves carry them in and out as they splash around.  Communication is easier above-surface, as clicks and whistles aren’t always as descriptive as speech. 

Rin flushes, and brushes his flukes against Makoto’s.  “Yeah, my dad’s side had quite a bit.”  Rin pouts a little, and Makoto isn’t sure why, but Makoto doesn’t have a chance to ask, because Rin reaches over and pokes the back of Makoto’s tail.  “You’re part orca, right?”

Makoto is surprised, because other than his slightly larger size, the coloring of his tail doesn’t give much of his heritage away.  It is a mix of the colors of seaweed and land-green.  But there is a small lighter patch on his backside that mimics the patterned coloring of orcas. 

Makoto doesn’t answer verbally, but nods and brushes his tail fully along Rin’s.  It is a bold flirtation, especially for Makoto, but he likes this talkative, showy merman.  He likes the way Rin freely swims these cold waters without a care, and claims random rocks, and brushes his flukes along Makoto’s flukes. 

Makoto watches as Rin’s eyes grow wide, surprise written all over his face in reaction to Makoto’s gesture.  “Um,” Rin says, his expression honest and open, but Rin soon recovers, and it turns sly and playful as he splashes water at Makoto.  Rin makes a tight turn and swims into Makoto, this time brushing his torso against the length of Makoto’s torso. 

Makoto doesn’t know quite what to do.  In his pod, this is a direct invitation to…um…well, be _intimate_.  But in many other pods it is just playful and harmless, and not meant to offer themselves to another merperson.  Haru, Makoto’s best friend, came from a pod very much like this, though Haru personally dislikes the playful touches that most other dolphin-blooded merfolk enjoy. 

It isn’t until Rin leans in and whispers a, “Well?” in Makoto’s ear that Makoto realizes that he is, in fact, being propositioned. 

Makoto doesn’t move away, and he hooks a little of his tail around Rin’s, keeping the other merman close.  Rin’s mouth nips at the gills at Makoto’s neck, a place that is quite sensitive on any merperson.  It is the first time Makoto has had anyone mouth his gills, but also the first time he hasn't rejected another merperson’s advances. 

Makoto leans his head down and presses his lips to Rin’s forehead, and urges Rin to leave his gills alone for a moment, as much as he really doesn’t want Rin to stop.  It feels nice, more than nice actually, as Rin drags his tongue along the delicate flaps of skin that are shut tight since the two of them are still above surface.

“So we’re doing this?” Rin murmurs as he brings his face level with Makoto’s, and Makoto can see the flush on Rin’s cheeks.

“We are,” Makoto whispers back and presses his mouth to Rin’s.  Rin returns the kiss softly, and then Makoto realizes, when Rin pulls back and practically splutters, that all that confidence might have been a show.

“You have done this, right?” Makoto asks, and now Rin’s tail is fully wrapped tightly around Makoto’s tail.  Rin is quiet and just looks at Makoto, his bravado disappearing after hearing Makoto’s question.

Rin answers by dropping his head to Makoto’s shoulder, and they don’t say anything for a long moment, until Rin mumbles into the slick skin just next to spattering of green scales on Makoto’s shoulder, “No, I haven’t.  That’s embarrassing, right?”

Rin must not be expecting Makoto’s laugh, because Rin startles and shrinks away from Makoto at first, but Makoto keeps their tails wound together, and he drapes his arms around Rin’s shoulders.  With them so tightly bound, they bob below the surface momentarily and Makoto sends a few rather embarrassing clicks to Rin.

The two of them float up and breach the surface again.  Rin is flustered, but Makoto runs one hand down Rin’s arm and the other he uses to tip Rin’s head up to his.  “I haven’t done this either,” he says, and the two kiss again.  This kiss is slow and sweet and Makoto licks along the seam of Rin’s mouth.  They only break apart when Rin uncurls his tail and gives Makoto a playful splash before swimming away.  It clearly tells Makoto that Rin wants to be followed. 

Rin dashes along the shallows until he pulls himself up onto the beach again, and when Makoto finds him, Rin is lying face up, framed in moonlight and covered in specks of sand.  But also, Rin is very obviously aroused, as the swell of his cock has breached the small slit of his tail, which is located just below Rin’s scaleline underneath his navel.

Rin’s cock makes a sharp arch, and Makoto, without thinking much, makes a loose fist around it, pulling it fully from its sheath and pumping it to complete hardness.  Makoto isn’t sure he is doing it right, until Rin makes a breathy moan and a few clicks that sound rather loud outside of the water.  The clicks clearly say continue, more, want, need…and Makoto presses his mouth to Rin’s neck gills and kisses the sensitive spot as he jerks his first mate’s cock.

“Yes,” Rin says in a breathy hiss, and he reaches and massages the growing bulge just underneath Makoto’s slit. 

Rin, who obviously has a penchant for impatience, doesn’t wait for Makoto’s cock to come out though, and instead, slips two fingers into Makoto and penetrates the small hole just below Makoto’s cock, which is also located inside the slit flap.  Makoto’s tail flips up, because it feels good, very good.  Makoto’s cock doesn’t need any more encouragement to push up and out of his slit.  Makoto lets Rin finger him for a few more moments, and when Rin pulls his hand back, Makoto’s tail thrashes without any thought from him.

Makoto hopes it isn’t too forward of him to climb onto Rin, but Rin doesn’t seem to mind.  Rin also doesn’t mind when Makoto maneuvers Rin’s cock to the opening of his slit and then lets it slip inside.  It presses in with a slick sound and Makoto finds himself grinding his tail against Rin’s in order to push as much of Rin inside of him as possible. 

It is frantic, but Makoto has been told that mating on land tends to be, as there isn’t the weightlessness of water to make it smooth or fluid or graceful, as many merfolk prefer.  However, there is something to be said about the feel of the weight and pressure of a partner.  And when Rin comes, crying pleasure against Makoto’s mouth, Makoto feels a powerful rush as Rin’s seed fills him.  There is so much that it eventually begins to leak out of Makoto’s slit before Rin’s cock grows soft and slips back into his own slit.

Makoto slumps, his body lying prone and relaxed on top of Rin’s body.  That is probably why Makoto doesn’t expect the sharp sting of Rin’s mouth as Rin sinks his teeth into the fleshy meat of Makoto’s neck.  It is very near a vital point, and at first Makoto worries that he has made a grave mistake, and that Rin is one of the few predator merfolk that are willing to kill fellow mer for sport, but Rin pulls back and the sting resides, and though it seems less threatening, Makoto is still frightened by the action.

“Wh…why did you do that?” Makoto asks in a shaky voice as he cautiously moves away from Rin as much as possible, but Rin has twined his tail around Makoto’s tail, so Makoto can’t go far.

Rin smirks at Makoto, but he is drowsy and sated as he says, “I mark the things that are mine.”

Makoto blushes at the words, but then he lets out a half-angry whine as he complains to his new mate, “I am not a rock, you don’t need to mark me to keep me,” and pulls his tail tighter around Rin’s to make his point.


End file.
